Confessions
by axjwritter
Summary: Major JxA! Jeremy was working on Aelita's Antivirus when he says something to Aelita he didn't mean to say. What did he say you ask? Read to find out. Complete!
1. The deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or the characters.

Here comes another story I've though up! Enjoy! Please Read and Review (R&R).

Chapter 1: The deception

The next mourning, Jeremy decided to skip classes today. That's when Ulrich and Odd came in.

"Hi Einstein!" Odd said.

"School's going to start soon Jeremy." Ulrich replied.

"I'm so close to finding Aelita's Anti-virus program, can you tell the teachers that I'm sick today, I'm going to work on the program the whole day today."

"Ok Jeremy" as Ulrich said as he and Odd left the room.

Yumi and Aelita were waiting for them outside.

"Hi guys, where's Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

Odd said, "You know the usual, he's working on your anti-virus."

"He's working himself to death, hanging out with us and school during the day, and working on the anti-virus program all night." Ulrich said.

"He must be really close to finding the anti-virus program for Aelita that he is skipping all of his classes today, he never intentionally misses a class except for PE." Yumi noted.

They had covered for Jeremy for the whole day except for Jim's class.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? He's probably skipping PE again." Jim said.

"No Jim, Jeremy is…uh…sick. Yea, sick." Odd defended.

"Ok then, I'll go check on him then." Jim then went to his room.

Good thing for him, he was watching the whole masquerade unfold. He got into his bed and put his operation into effect.

Jim barged into the room. "Jeremy! Where are you?" Jim yelled.

"Here, _cough_, sir" Jeremy looked very bad.

"Sorry, I thought you were skipping classes today."

What Jim didn't know was Jeremy developed a patch yesterday that made him look sick temporarily.

"Didn't my friends tell you?" Jim felt really guilty after that.

"Yea, they did, but I didn't believe them. Sorry. Get better Jeremy."

"See ya Jim."

Jeremy then removed the patch and continued his work. Jim then continued his class, but his friends wondered why they didn't get in trouble and why he said Jeremy was sick.

Odd was the first one to ask after school ended.

"I wonder how Jeremy pulled that off? Even I couldn't fool Jim in thinking that I was sick! He couldn't of made a specter, because he was in his room the whole day. We would of known if he left if he did."

"That was pretty weird. Maybe Jeremy is really sick."

This scared Aelita a little.

"I'm going to check on him." Aelita said.

Odd was going to go with her, but Yumi grabbed his arm.

"They need to be alone." Yumi said.

Odd then nodded his head and the gang watched Aelita go inside the dorm.

Next chapter coming up! For now, it's a cliffhanger!


	2. The Secret Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or the characters.

Chapter 2: The secret comes out.

When Aelita reached his door, she was scared what she was going to find. Aelita finally got herself to knock on the door.

"Come in." Jeremy replied.

'It doesn't sound like he's sick.' Aelita thought

Jeremy turned around.

"Hi Aelita."

"Hi Jeremy, I thought you were sick. Jim said you looked really bad." Aelita said curiously.

"Oh that, take a look."

He reached for a patch and put it on. He then looked very sick. Then he removed it and he was "healed".

"Impressive." Aelita was glad that he wasn't really sick.

"I knew that it would come in handy today, so I made it." Jeremy said.

He then went back to his work. The screen then flashed the all to familiar red exclamation point.

"WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT!!!" Jeremy was frustrated.

Aelita started massaging Jeremy.

"Don't worry Jeremy, you'll get it eventually."

"I know Aelita. It's just that I've been working on this program for a year now working day and night and I still can't figure it out!" Jeremy said.

Aelita then sat down on his bed and started crying. Jeremy then got up and sat down next to her to comfort her.

"What's wrong Aelita?" Jeremy said worriedly.

"When you said that, it r-reminded m-me on how much time y-you have put into my materialization program a-and now my anti-v-virus." Aelita sobbed.

" Look at me Aelita." Jeremy said warmly.

Aelita was then staring into his worm, comforting blue eyes.

"I would do anything for you even if it meant death because I love you very much."

Jeremy was shocked at what he just said. He was blushing so hard he was as red as a ripe tomato. Then, he started to stand up quickly to get back to his work, but Aelita stood up and spun him around.

"I love you too." Aelita said as she pulled him towards her.

Aelita kissed him with much passion. Jeremy was shocked at how brave she was, but kissed her back with as passion as her. Aelita felt as if her heart just melted. When they separated from the need for oxygen, Aelita then fell asleep in arms. Jeremy then tucked her into his bed and went back to his work with a new confidence.

Once in a while, Jeremy would look back at Aelita sleeping in his bed. When he was looking at her, she started waking up.

"Did you have a good sleep, Princess?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea. Jeremy can I ask you something?" Aelita said nervously.

"Sure Aelita, what is it?" Jeremy replied.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Aelita said.

"Yes, I've been wanting that since I first laid eyes on you." Jeremy said in a loving voice.

Aelita was Blushing.

"Time for you to get to your own room now, it's 8:50" Jeremy told Aelita.

"It's already that late? I must have slept a lot." Aelita replied.

"You were so peaceful too." Jeremy said.

Now Aelita was blushing as hard as Jeremy was when he had told her he was in love with her.

They then walked up to her door, but to be stopped by Aelita when he was about to leave.

"Can you stay? I don't want to leave you just yet." Aelita said.

Aelita didn't know what she was saying.

"Uh…. well…it's not human customs for a boy and a girl to sleep in the same room." Jeremy said nervously.

Aelita was very disappointed.

"Please?" She was looking at him with a look that he knew he couldn't say no to.

"Ok." Jeremy gave up.

Aelita was overjoyed. She started making a bed on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the bed." Jeremy said.

"But…" Aelita tried to argue, but was stopped when Jeremy put a finger to her lips.

"I would never forgive myself. Now get into bed, you need your energy to protect yourself and deactivate towers." Jeremy argued.

Aelita eventually gave up and got into her bed. After, Jeremy pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and started writing coding he could use for her anti-virus.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" Aelita asked.

"All I do is sit at a computer. I don't need a whole lot of sleep." Jeremy argued.

"You need your sleep too Jeremy. If you don't I'll get worried." Aelita counter-argued.

"Ok, Ok, you win." Jeremy then got into his own bed.

"We better not tell the others about this. They would be on our case for forever." Jeremy said.

"Especially Odd." Aelita said. They then started laughing.

"Good night Aelita." Jeremy said as he fell asleep.

"Good night Jeremy." Aelita said doing the same thing.

They slept with smiles on their faces. Fortunately for them that Jim didn't check the dorms that night and people wouldn't pay attention to them in the morning when Jeremy came out of Aelita's room. But what they didn't know is that their friends would be bugging them all day tomorrow.

Please Read and Review this chapter! Thanks!


	3. Was it a dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

It's not much of a chapter, but it shows what will happen when their friends find out.

--

Chapter 3: Was it a dream?

--

When Aelita woke up, Jeremy had left the room already and removed the bed on the floor, but Aelita didn't know that.

"Hm? Where's Jeremy? Must have been a dream. That was SOME dream." Aelita said confused.

"But it seemed so real." Aelita was even more confused.

Just then, Jeremy walked into the room, already ready for the day. Today was Saturday, so they didn't have any classes.

"Did you have a good sleep? I made the bed I used last night so that you wouldn't have to." Jeremy explained.

'OH, so it wasn't a dream, that means that…' Aelita thought. She was blushing at the thought of it.

"What's wrong?"

Jeremy soon realized what she was thinking when she was blushing.

"Jeremy?" Aelita said a little shaky.

"Yea?" Jeremy replied.

"Was I dreaming, or did you kiss me yesterday?" Aelita said curiously.

"No, princess, you weren't dreaming." Jeremy said it so warmly, she felt like she was going to melt.

"You guys finally got together huh? It's about time!" somebody said from Aelita's doorway. Jeremy and Aelita turned around to find that their friends were standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked, blushing.

"You weren't in your room, so we went to check Aelita's room. We just came in when Aelita asked the question." Ulrich said. Jeremy and Aelita flushed.

"Aelita and Jeremy kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S, OW!" Odd said but couldn't finish because Yumi hit the back of his head. HARD.

"Come on, they're serving spaghetti and meatballs today!" Odd said.

"Is the only thing you think of is food Odd?" Aelita said as Jeremy and Aelita were turning back to their normal skin color.

"Not today. There's a test I had to make up because I got sick and I actually studied for it." Odd said.

"Wait, did I hear correctly, or did Odd actually STUDY for a test. The sky must be falling." Jeremy said. The whole group, excluding odd, was laughing.

"He actually did. He has a mark from the chair he rested his neck on when he fell asleep." Ulrich said still laughing.

"Well my mark isn't as bad as when Einstein here sleeps on his keyboard." Odd said. The whole group, now excluding Jeremy, was laughing even harder now.

"Sorry, Jeremy. It's just you look so funny when you have a mark from the side of your head sleeps on the keyboard. It's a good thing Aelita now comes into your room to put a pillow under your head." Yumi said.

"What did you say?" Jeremy said curiously. The gang then stopped laughing suddenly.

"Uh, nothing Jeremy, come on lets go to breakfast." Aelita said very fast, pulling Jeremy going towards the cafeteria, but not before looking at Yumi with a mad look. Jeremy was blushing when she grabbed his hand and the gang followed them towards the cafeteria.

They ate their breakfast and talked about XANA and the usual stuff. Aelita had just put away her tray when Jeremy asked her something.

"Aelita, can I talk to you in the forest?" Jeremy said.

"Sure Jeremy." Aelita said.

The two then left for the forest.

"Do you want to follow them with me?" Odd asked Yumi and Ulrich.

"Sure, I want to know what Jeremy is going to ask Aelita, but I have a very good guess." Yumi said. Odd and Ulrich were now thinking the same thing. The group smiled and went to follow them.


	4. XANA ATTACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 4: XANA ATTACK!!!

--

Jeremy and Aelita then left for the forest. When their friends thought that they were out of eyesight, they started to follow them. While they were walking, Jeremy spoke.

"Aelita?" Jeremy said.

"Yes Jeremy?" Aelita said wondering why he made her come here.

They then both heard a ruffling sound from behind them. Jeremy then whispered something into Aelita's ear. After, they split up in separate directions.

"Where are they going?" Odd whispered to Yumi and Ulrich

"I don't know." Answered Yumi.

"BOO!!" Jeremy and Aelita said from behind them.

"AH!" Their friends screamed.

"Got ya." Jeremy and Aelita said simultaneously.

"We knew you guys were following us. Can you not." Jeremy said.

"Ok, Ok, we won't follow you." Ulrich said in defeat. Their friends nodded.

"Good." Jeremy said. Then their friends left.

"Maybe we should go to my room, there will be more privacy there." Jeremy said.

"Sure." Aelita said giggling.

--

In Jeremy's room…

--

"Ok, now that we're alone, I can ask you." Jeremy said.

"Ask me what?" Aelita said. She was even more curious than before.

"Would you…would…uh…" Jeremy started to get really tense.

"Would I what?" Aelita wondered.

"…Uh…would you go on a date with me?" Jeremy said.

'I actually said it!' Jeremy thought.

"Sure Jeremy." Aelita said with Excitement.

"Great. I'll come to your room at 7:00." Jeremy finished.

"Great. See you then." Aelita said. She kissed Jeremy on the cheek and left.

--

7:00

--

"Where's Jeremy? It's not like him to be late." Aelita wondered and decided to wait.

--

7:50

--

Aelita lay down on her bed, with her head in her pillow. She started crying. That's when Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd came into her room.

"What's wrong Aelita?" Yumi said. Yumi treats her like a sister of hers.

"J-J-Jeremy s-s-stood me u-u-up! We were supposed to h-h-have a d-d-ate at 7." Aelita sobbed. She had her head in the pillow once again.

"Don't worry Aelita, we'll straiten him up for you." Odd said and they left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Odd said.

"He's probably working on that Anti-virus program." Ulrich said with disgust.

"I'M GOING TO KILL JEREMY WHEN I FIND HIM!" Yumi yelled.

They then reached his room, and something frightening was on his computer screen.

"Or maybe he's already dead." Odd said with a gulp.

On Jeremy's screen, there was a window with an "activated tower" sign on it. It read "1 hour since tower activation."

"We better not tell Aelita yet, we don't know the situation yet." Ulrich said. The others agreed. They then raced to the factory. They arrived at the computer lab, and they saw a shocking sight. They all ran over to Jeremy.

"What happened Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"Xana…" Jeremy said. "Ow!" Jeremy screamed from the pain.

"The specter thought I was dead, but I am still hurt very badly. You have to help me to the computer." Jeremy said.

"No, Jeremy, your hurt badly. It's best if you stay here." Ulrich said.

"I'll call Aelita." Yumi replied.

"I need to get to the computer…Ow." Jeremy tried to get up but couldn't. Then he pointed to the third monitor.

The reporter said, "5 out of control silos are heading in the direction of an abandoned factory. The blast wave could also destroy the whole city. The town is evacuating as we speak."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ulrich asked.

"To…get ready for…Aelita's date." Jeremy said.

"At the factory?" Odd asked.

"You of all people should know that things sometimes aren't what they seem." Jeremy said with a chuckle.

"Where's Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

As if on cue, Aelita appeared in the elevator.

"JEREMY!" Aelita screamed. Aelita hugged Jeremy.

"Are you ok?" Aelita asked.

"I'm fine. You guys have to help me get to the computer." Jeremy replied. He tried to get up, but his body was in so much pain.

"Ugh." Jeremy said painfully. Aelita then pushed him towards the floor.

"Stay there Jeremy, I'll initiate a return to the past and virtualize our selves." Aelita said. Her face showed lots of worry.

"But…" Jeremy was about to argue, but Aelita put a finger on his lips.

"No buts." Aelita said.

"Ok." Jeremy said in defeat.

"Ok, lets go." Aelita said to Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd.

She virtualized them first, and then self virtualized herself with the vehicles

--

--add fighting scene here—

--

"Tower deactivated" Aelita said. The silos then stopped, each 1 cm from the factory.

"Return to the past now." Yumi said.

They had returned to the time Jeremy was making his bed. This time, Aelita was awake. She then got up and slapped Jeremy hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jeremy asked.

"I thought I was going to lose you, you almost died." Aelita was now crying into his chest.

"It's ok Aelita, I'm not going anywhere." Jeremy replied. Aelita felt a lot better now. She stopped crying, but still wouldn't let go. Jeremy slid his hand on her head.

"There, see, I'm not going anywhere." Jeremy said comforting her.

"Are we still on for the date tonight." Jeremy asked. Aelita almost started to cry.

"Y-Y-Yes" Aelita said. Jeremy then lead her to her bed and they both sat down. Aelita was still hugging him. Aelita had stopped crying now.

"I don't know what I would of done if I lost you." Aelita said still holding on to Jeremy.

"Me too Aelita, Me too." Jeremy said.

--

Read the next chapter to find out what happens during the date. In this chapter, I have left clues about what will happen on the date.

--


	5. The date

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 5: The date

--

After Jeremy had left her room, Yumi came in and helped her dress for her date. After they were done, Aelita was scared that XANA would try to do the same thing. To her relief, Jeremy got there right on time. When Jeremy saw Aelita, he almost fainted.

"Wow Aelita, you look great." Jeremy said.

"Thanks." Aelita said and giggled.

"Ready to go?" he said.

"I've been ready." Aelita said.

Jeremy offered his arm, and Aelita accepted it. They then walked to a restaurant. It was the most expensive one in the city.

"This way, miss." Jeremy said making a gesture

"Thank you kind sir." Aelita said. They both laughed at their foolishness.

"Hi, I reserved under Belpois." Jeremy said to the waiter.

"Ah, right this way." The man said.

Aelita had a great dinner. She had Alfredo Pasta for her dinner, while Jeremy had lasagna. They also had dessert.

"Mmmm, this looks good. Can you share this with me Jeremy?" Aelita asked. She was pointing to a banana split.

"Sure Aelita." Jeremy said and told the waiter that they wanted to order it. The waiter came back later with the dessert.

Aelita put her spoon into it, but instead of putting it in her mouth, she put it into Jeremy's.

"Mmmm. This is good." Jeremy replied. Aelita giggled a little. Aelita got surprised when Jeremy put his spoon in the dessert and shoved it into her mouth.

"It is good." Aelita replied.

They were both laughing. They then continued feeding each other and Jeremy was blushing at what they were doing. He then paid and left the restaurant.

"Now for the second part of my surprise." Jeremy said leading her to the factory. They were now standing on the bridge.

"Why are we at the factory?" Aelita asked.

"I want to show you something." Jeremy replied.

"Oh, ok." Aelita said.

When they had got to the computer room, Jeremy pushed a hidden button below the hollowsphere. A hidden room was reveled when a wall panel came up.

"I found the room accidentally the first day I found you. It was empty, so I put a bed, TV, computer screen just in case of Xana attacks, and a mini fridge. There's another one, but I put backup disks and hard drives. Plus, the best part is that the rooms aren't affected by Returning to the Past." Jeremy said.

"This place is better than our dorm rooms!" Aelita said.

"It's my secret hideaway, but now its ours." Jeremy replied.

Then Jeremy pushed a button on the outside to close the door. Aelita then hugged him and forced him on the bed.

"I love you." Aelita said.

"I love you more." Jeremy said.

Jeremy was the next to take action. He pulled Aelita, who was on top of him, towards him and the next thing Aelita knew, Jeremy kissed her. Aelita had then responded and kissed back. Then they started to make out. Each person was getting familiar with the other persons body. When the need for air was needed, they separated.

"Come on, let's get back to Kadic." Jeremy replied.

"Ok." Aelita said.

--

In Aelita's doorway...

--

"Good night Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Good night Jeremy." Aelita said and winked at him.

Aelita then closed the door. Jeremy then waked back to his own room with a big smile on his face, knowing that this had been the best night of his life and Aelita thought of it the same.

--

--

Note: I do not know if I am going to continue this series. If you want me to continue it, please leave reviews to convince me. The more reviews, the more chance I'll continue it. Ideas are also welcome, because I don't know where to go from here yet.


End file.
